meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Take a Life
Roles: Starring: Berty Featuring: Stevie Dogert Nuthead Schooly Tinky Lola Plot: A small group, led by Berty, ends their hike for the day and begins setting up camp. While walking through the woods, Tinky sees a baby bird lying on the ground, having fallen out of nest. He tries to place the bird back in the nest atop a high tree branch, the nest falls off, crushing the bird and breaking several eggs. Tinky laughs nervously and tries to cover up the mess, but he ends up getting attacked by a giant angry blue eagle who is the owner of the nest. Back at camp, Dogert attempts putting up a tent by tying what he thinks is a rope around a stake in the ground. It turns out he's been tying a cobra around the stake, and the angry snake bites Dogert in the arm before slithering off. Berty, while shaving, hears Dogert's cries of pain and reluctantly runs over to see what the problem is. He passes by Schooly, who attempts to start a fire but gets set ablaze while blowing on the flame. (Oh cool, so not, poor Schooly is burning!) Now Berty sees Dogert's hurt arm and begins sucking the poison out. Not looking behind him, he accidentally spits the poison into Stevies' eyes. Stevies' eyes immediately begin to burn/melt and he screams in pain, leaving Berty at a loss for who to help first. He makes a decision when the flaming Schooly runs by him, screaming in pain. Berty tackles Schooly and begins dunking his head in the lake, unknowingly piercing Schooly' head on a sharp rock beneath the water. Berty piles the three injured animals on a stretcher, where flies buzz around them, and drags them along, while Lola and Nuthead walk behind. (But now, i almost typed "Buthead" but yeah for some reason in this part XD) The group soon enters a vast, scorching desert with no water in their canteens. Lola spots a small puddle of toxic water and, extremely thirsty, begins gulping the water down. Initially she is relieved, but soon she lies on the stretcher having suffered for her actions. As the groups once again moves forwards, Dogert's hurt arm falls off. A liquid drops down on Nuthead's head, and upon tasting it he looks up where, much to his delight, he finds a beehive. (Now u see, Nuthead is a squirrel yes, and now uh idk why but Nuthead is uh, craving for honey uh huh? No?) Berty spots another baby bird that fell out of nest and picks it up. Nuthead, meanwhile, sucks honey from the beehive through a straw until honey squirts all over his face. He climbs down from the tree and waddles over to a large mound of fur, where he tears off a piece of fur and begins wiping his face. Berty climbs a tree to put the baby bird in the nest, but upon reaching the branch the nest is on, he discovers the nest is made out of Tinky's skin. He screams and falls out of the tree, dropping the bird back in the nest. Elsewhere, Nuthead finishes cleaning off his face, when he suddenly notices that the fur he tore off came from a large, angry grizzly bear. Nuthead tries replacing the fur on the bear's stomach, but this doesn't work. The bear swings claws at Nuthead and as Nuthead runs away, pieces of his body break away until only his legs and tail continue running forward. As Berty gets up, Nuthead's legs run up and crash into the tree. The bear begins chasing Berty, who pushes the stretcher onto an old rope bridge as he runs. The friction from the stretcher begins burning the rope, until the bridge breaks, sending everyone on it down a deep canyon. Everyone is impaled on the rocks below, with the exception of Berty who survives his fall to the ground. Berty climbs up one of the ropes of the bridge to the cliff opposite of the one he entered the bridge on. Unfortunately, the bear is waiting at the top and begins brutally mauling Berty, tearing him to pieces. The bear then walks back over a sturdier wooden bridge a few feet away from the rope bridge. Back at the bird's nest, Tinky's body falls out of the tree, and the baby bird begins playing with one of the nerve fibers coming out of one of Tinky's eye sockets. Moral: "Walk a mile in someone else's shoes!" Deaths: Tinky is attacked by an eagle and turned into a nest. Lola either dies when she gets impaled on rocks, or after she drinks toxic water. Nuthead is sliced to pieces by a grizzly bear. His legs and tail are later crushed by a rock. Dogert, Stevie, Schooly, and Lola are impaled on rocks. Berty is brutally mauled by a grizzly bear. Category:Blog posts